The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size (e.g., shrinking the semiconductor process node towards the sub-20 nm node), which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency, has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
As semiconductor technologies further advance, stacked semiconductor devices, e.g., 3D integrated circuits (3DICs), have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce the physical size of a semiconductor device. In a stacked semiconductor device, wafers/dies are stacked on top of one another and are interconnected using through connections such as through vias (TVs). Some of the benefits of 3DICs, for example, include exhibiting a smaller footprint, reducing power consumption by reducing the lengths of signal interconnects, and improving yield and fabrication cost if individual dies are tested separately prior to assembly.